fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Sky Pretty Cure
is the last and final season of the Sky Pretty Cure Series. In this season, the main boss from Sky Pretty Cure returns and wants his revenge. Also the Cures lose their music based powers from Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded!. The theme of this season is based on colors and the sky itself. Special Site: References in TFSkPC Story *''The Final Sky Pretty Cure Episodes'' Catastrophe has returned and wants his revenge! His powers have grown and Pretty Cure have to become even stronger as their already are. To defeat him forever, The Sky Pretty Cures have to gather the ultra power of the rainbow! Will they be able to do it? Characters Cures The Cures receive the power to transform into the most powerful and first Pretty Cure, in the Sky Pretty Cure Universe, the Rainbow Angel. Mascots Voiced by: Sanpei Yuko Scarlet is creature from Skyriver. She is Ruby's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~aka". Scarlet gives Ruby the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of fire and passion. Voiced by: Takeuchi Junko Yellow is creature from Skyriver. She is Topaz' transformatuin partner. She ends her sentences with "~kiiro". Yellow gives Topaz the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of thunder and true strength. Voiced by: Ise Mariya Mandarine is a creature from Skyriver. She is Amber's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~daidai". Mandarine gives Amber the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of light and elegance. Voiced by: Fuchizaki Yuriko Green is a creature from Skyriver. He is Emerald's transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~midori". Green gives Emerald the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of naturality and wind. Voiced by: Ohashi Ayaka Blue is a creature from Skyriver. He is Sapphire's transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~aoi". Blue gives Sapphire the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of water, snow and talents. Voiced by: Nagano Ai White is a creature from Skyriver. She is Diamond's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~shiori". White gives Diamond the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of intelligence and time. Voiced by: Fuchigami Mai Pink is a creature from Skyriver. She is Rubellit's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~hiiro". Pink gives Rubellit the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of love. Voiced by: Komatsu Yuka Purple is a creature from Skyriver. She is Amethyst's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~sumire". Pink gives Amethyst the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of dreams. Villains Voiced by: Masaki Terasoma Catastrophe is the main boss of the Sky Pretty Cure series. He attacked the Cures in Sky Pretty Cure and came now back to have his revenge. Voiced by: Kazuhiro Yamaji Badajide is a villain created by Catastrophe to attack the Pretty Cures. Voiced by: Tobita Nobuo Osoroshi is a villain created by Catastrophe to attack the Pretty Cures. Voiced by: Tominaga Miina Gloomy is a villain created by Catastrophe to attack the Pretty Cures. Voiced by: Takano Urara Ghost is a villain created by Catastrophe to attack the Pretty Cures. Ritaneas are the mosters of this season. Other Characters / Voiced by: Shintarō Asanuma Low was formerly a member of Catastrophe's Asai Group in the prequel. But he fell in love with Diamond and changed the sides. Now he is a student from Nijiiro Private Middle School and a good friend of the Cures. Voiced by: Oogame Asuka Robin is Ruby's younger twinsister. She goes to the same school as her sister. She and her sister are working at their parent's restaurant. Ruby and Robin's mother. She and her husband own a little family restaurant. Mitsuko is Topaz' mother. She and Kouki own a horse ranch. Kouki is Topaz' father. She and Mitsuko own a horse ranch. Haru is Amber's aunt. Since Amber is 10 years old, she lives with her. Tsubaki is Emerald's older sister. Yuki is Sapphire's older brother. Kumiko is Diamond's grandmother. Rubellit's older sister. Amethyst's father. Kimochi is a young girl with a really kind heart. She likes to help people and tries to cheer them up whenever they are sad. Kana is a girl that visits the same school as Amethyst. Low's father, who appeared in Episode 12 for the first time. Locations * - the mascot's homeland, which was attacked and destroyed by Catastrophe. * - the girls' hometown. * - The school that all the girls attend to. Items - the first trio's transfrom item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over - the second trio's transform item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over - the item, in which the Cures collect the Rainbow Tears. And Rubellit's and Amethyst's transform item. Their transformation speech is Double Rainbow Painting - Cure Crimson's, Cure Saffron's, Cure Sienna's, Cure Cyan's, Cure Azure's and Cure Whitney's weapon. - the girls' main weapon. Movies * * Merchandise Please refer to main page The Final Sky Pretty Cure Merchandise. Trivia *At the end of the season, all Cures become one, powerful being, called the "Rainbow Angel" to defeat Catastrophe forever. *Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! and The Final Sky Pretty Cure could be one season together, since the first two seasons have both more than 40 episodes. *The Sky Pretty Cure series has the largest number of Cures, with total 10 main Cures. References Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:FairySina Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina's main series Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Last season Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime